Exkaiser and the 5 Demon Slayer Clans
by KaylynRyu
Summary: Before Exkaiser came to Earth, during his first mission, he met a girl named Ellian and was madly in love with her... but she holds a secret and is the run from Cyber Demons who destroyed her birth planet. Will love and courage overcome this great obstacle or will the Demons finally have their revenge? (Exkaiser x OC)
1. Intro

**Warning: the following contains blood,sex,gore,foul language and violence viewers descretion is advised. Exkaiser is owned by Sunrise. This story and it's sequel and OCs all belong to me.**

 _Prolog_

 _Eons ago in a time when light and dark faced their greatest threat, a group of demons acquired cybernetic bodies and tried to destroy the balance between light and darkness_. _However the light and darkness created 5 techno-organic beings who specialize in demon slaying to repel the Cyber Demons, thus began the Cyber Wars. The 5 beings were victorious and drove the Cyber Demons back from whence they came. The 5 beings then settled down and started their own clans and taught their children everything they know and their children taught their children and so forth._ _But one fateful day their mortal enemy returned and destroyed the 5 Demon Slayer Clans birth planet. All but one egg of each clan managed to escape in space pods and were sent to different galaxies away from the Cyber Demon eyes. Years later a Space Police officer named Exkaiser_ _just received his first mission and headed to where the reports of suspicious activity were sighted. And this is where the story really begins..._


	2. Episode One

Chapter 1: The Encounter

 _Andoria Spiral_

 _Near planet Na'vala_

 _: This is Exkaiser, I'm at the coordinate now :_

 _: This is HQ read u loud and clear, you nervous rookie? :_

 _: Ugh, don't remind me... anyway what am I supposed to look for again? :_

: _Anything suspicious...we got a report on someone or something is attacking people at the planet Na'vala_ :

: _Anything else I should know?_ :

: _Yeah, someone or something is very very skilled and dangerous_ :

: _Roger, I'll keep a look out :_

 _: HQ, over and out :_

With that said Exkaiser headed towards the planet below in hopes of finding out who or what was attacking people. Upon landing on the planet he found himself in a recently destroyed town with some of the people already evacuated and the rest in a burning heap of ash. As he looked for stragglers he notice claw marks all over the place and a footprint big enough for him to slide down to get a closer look. As he looked around the footprint he heard some of the survivors getting ready to attack something. Before he knew it he heard a massive roar and when he looked at the source of the roar he was left speechless. Approaching the survivors was a white asian dragon, a techno-organic asian dragon to be exact and when it came close to the survivors it attacked them. Its claws tore them apart, blood and innards spilled apon the earth the survivors shot at the dragon with their strongest armor piercing bullets but to no avail. The dragon then breathed a magnificent neon sky blue fire and the survivors were no more. Exkaiser could only watch in horror as the dragon roar in victory but what he saw next changed his thoughts on the dragon as the survivors turned into horrific creatures. The dragon left and headed to the wilderness, Exkaiser decided to follow it and find its hideout before reporting what happened.

As the dragon landed near a waterfall lake Exkaiser took position at the edge of the forest, the dragon looked around making sure it wasn't followed then turned into its true form. Exkaiser watched as the dragon turned into the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. The girl was a foot shorter than him with short brown hair, light skinned, two black tendrils with golden tips at the back of her head, her eyes were a lighter shade of green than Exkaisers and her outfit looked Kida from the Atlantis movie but white. Exkaiser stood there in awe as her beauty overwhelmed him, as soon as he stepped back he stepped on a twig and made it snap. The girl heard the sound whipped around and stood in battle mode, the tips of her tendrils turned into arrowheads ready to strike. Exkaiser thought now is a good time to introduce himself.

Places his hand on her shoulder

"EEK"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"You scared me"

"Yes and I do apologize for it"

Sees a wound on her shoulder

"You're hurt"

"Oh, I didn't notice it"

"Here let me tend to it"

"Ok"

They sat down near the waterfall and Exkaiser tended to the wound

"I'm Exkaiser of the Space Police Force, what's yours?"

"Ellian"

"Ellian, what a beautiful name"

"huh?"

"Oh, its nothing"

He starts to blush and she giggles at his embarrassment and he finishes dressing the wound

"There that should do it...how on earth am I gonna tell my superiors on this"

He knew she had information and is the culprit, he decided to take her with him to HQ to sort out who she really is and why she killed those...things. By the time they arrived at the Space Police HQ and had her booked into the medical center he told his superiors everything he saw.

 _Medical Center_

 _2 hours later after healing Ellian up_

Things went smoothly the wound was fully healed and she was giving a clean bill of health. Exkaiser came and took her with him to the Cosmic Court so that she can tell them everything.


	3. Episode two

Chapter 2: My name is...

As they arrived at the courtroom Exkaiser wanted to go over things before they enter the courtroom.

"Am I in trouble?"

"After reading the report on u yes, but at least you'll get your chance to explain yourself and tell them you're side of the story."

"Oh ok."

They went in to the courtroom Ellian stood in the middle of the room while Exkaiser stood with his fellow officers. As the courtroom proceedings began three men entered the courtroom. the oldest looked like Albus Dumbledore from the Harry Potter series. The second one looked like your average university dean with an attitude of a military tactician. The third one was a surprise for Ellian he looked like Exkaiser mixed with Alpha Trion from the G1 transformers series. The three men sat in their seats and began the trial.

The second one reads the charges against her.

"Young lady, you are charged with 15,000 accounts of murder; 3,000 accounts of assassination and 12 accounts of robbery... how do you reply?"

It was Ellians turn to speak

"Not guilty."

The oldest spoke

"Do you know how serious this is miss, surely you know?"

The second one spoke again

"You think that you can get the get out of jail card, you have no idea how much trouble you are in."

"Please Vipernova calm down, this is her first time in here."

"And let her walk away and roam the streets wild? I don't think so A'kilion!"

The third one spoke.

"She has no birthrecords or anything so I suggest that I talk to her."

"Very well you may speak to her, Acekaiser."

Acekaiser stood up and walked towards Ellian and began to questioning her

"Do you know why you are here?"

Ellian spoke

"I'm in trouble and you are going to punish me."

"Yes and could you tell us why you did it?"

"Because they killed my clan and cousins."

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Ellian, Ellian Rai'u'jin."

The entire courtroom gasped at what she just said

A'kilion spoke

"Rai'u'jin?! As in one of the Five Demon Slayer clans?!"

"Yes."

"But where are the others? Could you tell us exactly what happened to your clan and cousins?"

As she was explaining to the courtroom Exkaiser was shocked at Ellians words and who she really is. The leaders decided to drop all charges against her and she was free to go. After the trial was over they left the Cosmic Court Space Police HQ and they chatted along the street.

"That thing you killed...what was it?"

"A Cyber Demon, they wanted to destroy the balance between light and darkness and to answer your next question: Yes they failed when my ancestors sent them back from whence they came and nearly had their revenge on my clan and others."

"What are the other clans names?"

"There the Cho'kika, Neerava, Ru'chakta and the Lu'mara clans."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss it must've been hard to find out about it."

"We were eggs when they ejected spacepods in different galaxies so no I have no idea where they are."

"Ah well we'll look for them tomorrow if you want to."

"Really?! Oh thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me."

Ellian hugs Exkaiser and he blushes hard

"I-it's no problem, uh *clears his throat* we're here."

What Ellian saw a average looking house with your average yard and balcony. The inside was decorated with average furniture and room even the kitchen had average kitchenware. As Exkaiser gave Ellian the tour of the house she noticed the backyard was empty and she felt something was missing. After the tour it was late and the sun was going down Ellian was starting to get sleepy

yawns

"Tired?"

She nods and he guides her to her bedroom. When they reached her bedroom she quickly got underneath the blankets and quickly falls asleep. Watching her breathing he said goodnight to her and went to his bedroom and gets ready for bed. When he got ready he slips into bed and quickly falls asleep wondering what else could happen tomorrow. And we all the term ' be careful what you wish ' for it might come true.


	4. episode three

Chapter 3: Twin Madness

Later that morning after Exkaiser and Ellian woke up and ate their fill they headed towards the Space Police HQ for a new mission. When they arrived everyone gave Ellian a dirty look and it made her feel unwelcomed. Sensing it Exkaiser reassures her that everything is going to be alright and they went straight to the commisioners office for the debriefing. As they walked in Ellian noticed a older man in his 50s (in human terms) smoking a cigar, as he spoke he had a thick Brooklyn accent which brings Ellians memory of when she was a kid on the streets. After they got the mission they headed to the launch pad, but Ellian had a better option in mind.

Ellian transforms into her dragon form

"It'll be easy and faster this way"

Exkaiser looked puzzled

"huh?"

"Hop on me and hold on to my horns"

"o-ok"

Exkaiser did as she told and held on her horns

"You better hold on tight cause once I hit full speed, you're gonna see some serious shit."

"What?"

Before Exkaiser knew it Ellian sky rocketed into space. They were halfway through space when they came across a planet that was in the report. By the time they landed Ellian turned back into her true form and Exkaiser landed face first in the ground.

Ellian heard Exkaiser landed hard on his face and turns around

"Exkaiser are u ok?"

Exkaisers looked like he was sick

"ugh, have we landed yet my head won't stop spinning."

"Sorry if I went to fast."

Exkaiser recovers

"Im alright, I wasn't expecting that kind of speed."

As they finish up they went to the location on where the reports are. Along the way Exkaiser got curious about one the Five Demon Slayer clans.

"So tell me about the Cho'kika clan"

"Well they are notorious for their mischief and when there's a cyber demon they go ape-shit crazy"

"Kinda like what you did"

"Please don't remind me"

"Heh, sorry"

"Oh, there's another thing that I forgot about"

"Hm, what is it?"

"They are masters of the Twin Scythe Hurricane which is their signature move"

"Got it"

When they arrived at the coordinate they heard two roars of victory. What they saw were two wind dragons but techno-organic version. One had orange flame patterns and the other had red flame patterns. Ellian took this opportunity to come out of hiding. Exkaiser however was worried about her and didn't want her to get hurt. She reassures him and they both come out of hiding. The two dragons turned around, saw them and went into battle stance. Exkaiser was about to get ready for a fight but Ellian gave him a 'I'll handle this' look. She spoke in a language that only Demon Slayers could speak. Apon hearing this the two dragons turned into girls, same age as Ellian. They wore a cropped shirt with skorts (skirt with shorts underneath), they also had fingerless kickboxing gloves on, and goggles to go with their outfits. They wore the same clothes but with one key difference, one was orange and one was red. One had high pigtails and the other had low pigtails and it was the same with the goggles,the orange one had green eyes and the red one had blue eye. Exkaiser was shocked and confused on what just happened and wanted some answers.

"Wait I thought there was only one of them?"

"Oh, sorry about that Exkaiser I forgot to tell you that the Cho'kika clan was a twin clan"

The orange one spoke

"Hi I'm Susie and this my twin sister Susan"

the red one named Susan spoke

"Hi"

"And to answer your question the 2nd being gave birth to twins and has been that way ever since"

"Oh"

After the conversation they all went back to Exkaisers home planet. While Exkaiser gave his report Ellian and the twins went to the nearest bar and had the party of a life time. They somehow managed to get back to Exkaisers home and found a radio to play some EDM to listen. When Exkaiser got home he was shocked, his house was half trashed half clean and the girls somehow made fort out of the couch and blankets. After he told them about the rules of the house the girls cleaned up the house after their hangover. By the time it was night time the twin shared beds with Ellian and Exkaiser was getting ready. Ellian felt bad about what happened earlier and decided to apologize to him for the mess she and the twins made.

Ellian went to Exkaisers room

"Hey Exkaiser, I just want to apologize for-"

Before she said anything Exkaiser came out of the shower with nothing but a bath towel wrapped around his lower body his six-pack robo abs were well toned and define and so was the rest of his muscles. What surprised her the most was that he was ARMORLESS. When he looked up he blushing as red as his helm.(yes people he is armorless and naked with a bath towel... your welcome)

Exkaiser blushes madly and so does Ellian

"GUH"

"EEEEKKKKKK"

"EXKAISER IM SO SORRY"

Before he could say anything she ran back to her room and hides under the covers. Exkaiser never thought this could happen to him in his life and felt embarrassed. He got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	5. Episode 4

Chapter 4: Triple Trouble

Later that afternoon there was a report on not one but _THREE_ girls attacking a nearby abandon building. Exkaiser, Ellian, Susie and Susan rush to the scene. When they got there the whole place looked like a war zone with the medics carry injured people and ploice covering dead bodies. Some had their heads blow off as well as their brains, others had their guts ripped out. There were even those with whole spines ripped out too. The mere sight was groutest to Exkaiser...Ellian, Susie and Susan though they were born, trained and seen this before even when they were kids this was praticly nothing.

Exkaiser was coming up with a plan when all of a sudden a dragon that was obviously an earth dragon with spikes starting from the head to the spiked club tail with spikey ram horns. Ellian quickly recognize the dragon and spoke to it in Demon Slayer Tounge. The dragon heard this and turned into a girl. The girl had a spikey ponytail and had latino skin. She had brown eyes with a street fighter attitude. She wore an outfit that had a leaf green cropped tank top with army baggy pants held up with a dark brown belt and black combat boots. The girl introduce herself as Myra Lu'mara and informed Exkaiser and the others of the situation and that Haru Neerava and Sparky Ru'chakta were inside the build that apperently housed a illegal sex slave trade and the victims were all kidnapped from their own homes. Opun hearing this Exkaiser and the others split into 4 groups to aprehend the onews responsible.

At the location of the hosteges Ellian and the other girls are at their position

Ellian spoke

"Alright we all know what to do right?"

Susie spoke

"Fuck yea we are, it's what we were born to do."

"Take out the fucktards and rescue the slaves" Myra replied

"Let the bloodshed begin!" Susan said excitedly

3 minutes of bloodshed and rescuing slaves later they came out of the building covered in blood and notice two girls coming over to greet them. Ellian relized that it was the two girls Myra told them about. The first one was dressed in winter clothing, she wore latex one peice armor with a furred coat,furred shorts and knee high boots. Her hair was a icy blue bobbed and had icey violet eyes. The second one was dressed for a electric rave. She had electric blue hair that were in pigtails, rave tanked top with rave shorts. Electric rave leg warmers, shoes and gloves. Her eyes were a electric red color. The icey one was Haru and the rave girl was Sparky, now all 5 Demon Slayer Clans were reunited in over 16 years of their lives. Exkaiser came out with the leader of the sex slave traders and notices the girls celebrating their Clans reunion which was a heart warming and cute seeing as Ellian smiling and laughing that made him melt at the mere sight of her happiness.

After they reported the whole thing to Exkaisers boss they all went to Exkaisers home and the girls started to plant all the native plants of their birth planet. By the time it was night time Exkaiser notice that his backyard was turned into a bio-lumenescent paradise (the forest in the movie Avatar). The other girls were in Ellians sleepin except for Ellian who to Exkaiser was enchantingly beautiful amonst the plants. Exkaiser then picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed, after getting ready for bed he quietly slipped in with her and she scooted close to him resting her head on his chasis. Seeing this Exkaiser blushed madly and drifted off to sleep. The girls peeped in the crack of the door softly giggling at this cute scene before they all went back to bed.


	6. Episode 5

**HI guys im so so sorry for the long wait ihad to rewatch all 48 episodes of Exkaiser just to get the idea and go to a job training for autistic kids like me so... anyways im back and ready to continue the story. But before we start here are a few things i keep forgetting to put in**

 _:Comm link:_

 _"_ _Thoughts_ _"_

 **ATTACK**

"talking"

"YELLING"

 _~singing~_

 **I DO NOT own Exkaiser or any of the songs in this fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners. The rest is all mine. now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: Family Intrusion

That morning Ellian woke up to see that she somehow ended up in Exkaisers room. She turned towards Exkaiser who was still asleep. Her eyes wondered up and down his well toned body and noticed how peaceful he looked. She curiously traced her finger along his muscles, when she did that Exkaiser began to stir. She quickly retracted her hand away from him.

Exkaiser wakes up

*yawns* "Morning"

"Morning" Ellian spoke shyly

"Did you sleep well?" he said

"Yep... you were surprisingly warm" she replies

"Thanks, I normally take warm showers" Exkaiser says

"Oh" Ellian said innocently

After that they went to the kitchen to find the others already awake and in their pajamas, which all were wearing tank top with their cleavage exposed but not too much of it and booty shorts that fit them snuggly. Exkaiser was embarrass say the the least but was relieved that they wore clothes... somewhat.

"Hey lovebirds" the other girls said sweetly

"LOVEBIRDS?!" Ellian exclaimed

the others giggled leaving Exkaiser and Ellian confused

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'LOVEBIRDS'?!" Ellian said getting embarrass

"Oh come on cousin, we were just kidding" Susie said

Ellian and her cousin were squabbling like children so Exkaiser decide to and get dressed. After breakfast and a little play-fight they all went to the city for a hangout, since it was Exkaisers day off. They made it to the plaza which was right next to the market district and decided to split up into three groups so they can cover more grounds and shop for some supplies. Ellian went with Exkaiser since she wanted to go with him in the first place. She somehow got separated from him and was lost. She looked for Exkaiser for a while until she saw the most elegant women she had ever seen. Everything about this woman screamed elegance even her frame and eyes were elegant. The woman was talking to someone and that someone was none other than Acekaiser. Ellian decided to greet them since she was lost and unfamiliar with the city, plus she wanted to thank Acekaiser for clearing her name.

Ellian approach the duo

"Hi Acekaiser, it's been awhile."

"Oh Ellian, good to see you again, i hope that my nephew's taking care of you" Acekaiser said.

"Oh, is this the girl that you told me about Ace? She sure is beautiful, no wonder my son is enchanted by her" the elegant woman spoke.

 _"_ _Dang, even her voice sounds elegant"_ Ellian thought

"My name is Kyoshi, I'm sure you already met my brother-in-law Acekaiser" Kyoshi said.

"Yes I have and what do you mean 'nephew'?" Ellian said confusingly.

Before Acekaiser could explain Exkaiser runs into them out of breath

"There you are Ellian, I was looking for you" Exkaiser said exhaustedly.

"I'm so sorry, I literally turn my head for one second and when i turned back you were gone" Ellian said apollogeticly.

"Well nice to see you too son" Kyoshi said.

"Mom? SON?!" Exkaiser and Ellian said at the same time.

giggles* "Oh son, i can't believe you didn't tell her about your family, I bet she told you about her family" Kyoshi replied

"I've met them actually" Exkaiser answered.

"Oh really? That's wonderful son, I'm so glad that you came out of your shell"

"Shell?" Ellian was confused.

"He was always a loner, even when he was a child, you should see his baby pictures" Kyoshi said proudly.

"MOM!" Exkaiser whined embarrassingly.

"Sorry dear, in any case I invite you and your family for a get together at our family reunion tonight" Kyoshi said.

"Really!? That sounds great!" Ellian said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Exkaiser replied.

"Wonderful we'll see all of you tonight, do bring your family I would love to hear your stories and how you miss Ellian manage to catch my sons attention"

"Ok, I will" Ellian said.

After they left regroup with the other girls they all headed home with their loot in tow. When Ellian told her cousins of what happened they all got ready for tonight. Ellian told Exkaiser to go on ahead of them cause she and her cousins were going to be a little late. Exkaiser nodded and headed off to the reunion. Little did he know that the girls were handcrafting their formal wear since their birth planet got destroyed and all.

Sometime later Exkaiser had made it to his childhood home and all of his family members were all here. Obviously everyone was dressed formally and so was his mother. He went and greeted each family member as he walked by. He was so happy that is until.

"Well well well look what the cyber-cat dragged in, I was wondering were you ran off to, crybaby" the voice said sarcastically.

Exkaiser completely froze with a 'oh shit' look and turn to see the ONE person he hated as a kid: his mothers cousins eldest son.

"Oh...hey" Exkaiser said annoyingly.

"Oh don't be like that. You know it's true hell even-"

before he could tease him further Kyoshi smacked him upside of the head with her hand

"WARRIOUS, DON'T TEASE HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN" Kyoshi scolded.

Exkaiser giggled at this and his rival replied

"HEY, THAT HURT YOU KNOW!"

"Oh quit your whining and go bother someone else!" Kyoshi warned Warrious.

Warrious complied and went on his way. It was 9:30 at night that Exkaiser started to worry. He thought the girls were going to be here 10 minutes ago. His mother notice this and went to see what's wrong.

"Exkaiser sweetie what's wrong?" Kyoshi said.

"Oh I thought Ellian and her cousins were-"

Before he could finished the crowd gasped in awe at the new arrivals. Exkaiser and his mother went to see what was the commotion until they saw them. Ellian and her cousins had finally arrived and the were wearing the most exotic, sexiest, and beautiful dresses Exkaiser had ever seen. All of the girls dresses matched with their element. The twins wore wind dresses, Myra wore an earth dress, Haru wore an ice dress and Sparky wore an electric. Exkaisers legs nearly gave out as he saw Ellian. She was even more beautiful than before, she wore a blue fire dress that embodied her beauty inside and out. Her eye color matched the blue perfectly. She looked liked a princess in Exkaisers view and the girls know it. Exkaiser practically drooled at the sight of Ellian at which his mother pointed out.

"Exkaiser your drooling dear" Kyoshi said matter of fact.

Exkaiser wiped his mouth embarrassingly and approached the girls. before he said anything his rival shoved him out of the said spoke to Ellian.

*whistles* "Damn, aren't you a _fine_ little thing, care to join me instead of this crybaby, I could do so much _BETTER_ than him" Warrious said cockly.

Ellian death gripped Warrious's hand as he yelped in pain

"You know for someone as Exkaisers rival, you sure are _dumb_ enough to threaten what we Demon Slayers treasure the most. Try that again and I won't hesitate to rip you in two, you fill me?" Ellian warned Warrious.

Exkaiser was shocked at Ellians words as his family hid their laughter cause it was no secret that the rest of Exkaisers family thought this was a lesson way too long in the making. As Ellian helped Exkaiser to his feet the crowd backed up a few feet as Warrious was getting pissed off and lunged at Ellian. Her cousins formed a protective circle around Exkaiser as Ellians reflexes kicked in and countered Warrious's attack. Kyoshi facepalmed at her cousins eldest sons stupidity and bond spoke to her mate what was going on.

As the fight went on Warrious was out of breath and exhausted. Ellian however didn't had a single scratch on her, not even on her dress and she didn't even break a sweat. Exkaiser and Ellians cousins knew that she was toying with him and read him like a book. Ellian decided that enough was enough and ended the battle with relative ease. As the crowd cheered on Exkaiser notice his rival about to sneak attack her and warned her.

"ELLIAN, LOOK OUT!"

Ellian turnd and saw Warrious attacking at full speed and she braced for impacted. As she was bracing she and her cousins sensed the most bloodthirsty rage they've ever felt in their lives. This was not the bloodthirsty rage of a Cyber Demon, oh no, this was something entirely different. As Ellian opened her eyes she sees Warrious trembling in utter fear as was Exkaiser and the rest of his family. Her cousins were on the defense and it confused her. When she turned towards the source she was in utter shocked. The man towered over everyone and was covered head to toe with battle scars. What shocked Ellian the most was that he looked exactly like Exkaiser in appearance but she knew some obvious difference. The man was born and bred for war, his eye was blood red with golden iris. His left eye was cover by an ominous eyepatch which made Ellian suspect that his left eye was missing. His aura gave out nothing but war and death. Ellian looked at the man chest and noticed that instead of a lion head like Exkaisers it was a _liger_ head.

"S-sir, w-what are you doing here?" Warrious said scared for his life.

the mans voice was the kind of voice that even the most deadliest of warriors tremble in fear.

"Training room"

"But" Warrious protested.

"NOW!" the man roared in anger.

Warrious retreated quickly to the training room and everybody resumed with the reunion. Exkaiser went to Ellians side as did her cousins and his mother went to the mans side to calm him down.

"D-dear, this is Ellian and her cousins. They came all this way to visit us and the one that Exkaiser is attracted to" Kyoshi said calmly.

"Is that so?" the man said.

"Y-yes, father it's true" Exkaiser admitedly.

Ellian was shocked at Exkaisers words touched even, her cousins had their suspicions and this confirmed it. As the man approached Ellian, Exkaiser and Ellians cousins got out of the way. When he got closer to her, he froze at the spot and his eye widen in shock as memories of his youth resurfaced. Exkaiser saw this and was confused, his father never acted like that even towards his own family. As the man studied Ellian he spoke to her.

"You look just like your mother, Ellian" The man spoke shocking his wife and son.

"My mother?" Ellian said curiously.

"Yes, as are your cousins mothers as well"

"You knew our mothers?" Susie said.

"They were my rivals"

"Really?" Haru said blantly.

As the night went on Ellian and her cousins told their stories and listen to the man's tale of the girls mothers. The reunion finally ended and everyone went home. Ellian thanked the man whom said his name was Asurakaiser. With that they were on there way back to Exkaisers place along they way Ellian wanted to speak to Exkaiser about what his mother said.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?" Exkaiser questioned.

"Is it true what your mom said?"

"said about what?"

"That your attracted to me?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Oh"

"Hey don't be upset my mom likes to gossip...a lot."

"It's alright, I'm used to being rejected" Ellian said sadly.

Exkaiser was sad when he heard that. He now felt guilty for insulting her like that and wanted to do something for her one night. They all made it to Exkaisers place and got ready for bed. Ellian just got out of the shower when she accidently trip on her bath towel that _was_ wrapped around her. At the same time Exkaiser wanted to apologies for what he said. As he got closer to where Ellian took a shower he heard her yelped and opened the door.

"Ellian are you-"

Before he even finished talking she crashed into him send them both backwards to the hallway. They both landed with a thud and landed on top of each other. When they came to their noses were touching. Exkaiser was on top of Ellian somehow and she was on bottom and were blushing madly at each other. As he was about to get up he notice where his hands were, on her left breast and right side of her waist and she was _naked_. Ellians hands were on his chassis which to her were firm and toned. Exkaisers interfacing panel was touching Ellians womanhood, not on purpose though. They quickly backed away from each other and Ellian covered her breast while Exkaiser grabbed the towel Ellian was wearing. Before he handed the towel over he notice how stunning she was. She could easily pass for a human if she wasn't techno-organic. He regain his self control and handed Ellian the towel and she wrapped it around herself. He extended his and help her get back on her feet.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just trip and"

"No its my fault, I heard you yelp and"

They couldn't finish what they were saying and both realized each others body size difference. Ellian was smaller than Exkaiser cause of the fact that she was not a mechanoid like he was. She was tall enough for him to place his head on hers but was still little none the less. They decided that they had enough awkwardness for one day and return to their rooms. Little did they know that their sparks were singing to each other yearning to merge as soulmates. As they all say 'love knows no bounds'.


	7. Episode 6

**Hi guys i've decided to post new chapters every Saturday, that way i have time to brainstorm a new chapter. Exkaiser and songs belong to their respective owners. All OC's in the story are all mine including the story itself.**

 **Warning: this chapter has sum fluffy moments and passion to the best of my abilities.**

Chapter 6: Moonlit Romance

It's hard to beleive that two weeks had gone by since Exkaiser met Ellian and her cousins. Everyone at the Space Police HQ warmed up to them as the girls helped around the place as much as they can. Susie and Susan notice that there was going to be a Akaveerian festival tonight at the plaza and told their cousins and Exkaiser about it. They all agreed and started to get ready for the festival.

As they arrived at the plaza they notice how everything was decorated. The whole place looked liked a hybrid child of Arabic, Persian and Ancient Egyptian culture with a hint of Indian in it. The Akaveerian themself resemble earths reptiles, some of which are naga types, some are tuar type and some are regular type. Exkaiser and the girls were in awe at the place as the festival went on. The leader of the Akaveerians approached them and revealed that the 5 Demon Slayer Clans were the Akaveerians sibling like allies, the girls heard this and began talking the the leader. As the festival went on, Exkaiser was getting more and more intrigued by Ellian. They way she smiled, the way she laughed and the way she walked, everything about her made Exkaisers spark pulse with affection, yearning and wanted to be with her forever. Then he mustered the courage to ask Ellian to dance with him.

"Ellian" Exkaiser said confidently

"Oh there you are Exkaiser, i hope your enjoying the festival" Ellian said happily

"Will you dance with me?" Exkaiser said

"I was just about to- wait, what?" Ellian said confusingly

"I said will you dance with me?"

Ellian blushed madly as she took Exkaisers hand into hers

"Y-yes I would like that"

They headed towards the dancefloor and Susie and Susan spotted the duo

"Holy shit!" they both said simultaneously

The others turn to see Ellian And Exkaiser heading towards the dacefloor

"Well I'll be" Haru said

"It's about time those two hooked up!" Sparky said excitedly

"He finally had the balls to ask her out" Myra said blantly

As Exkaiser and Ellian made it to the dancefloor the music changed and Exkaiser told Ellian what to do since it was obvious that she was new to this.

"Follow my lead" Exkaiser explained

"Ok, I'll try" Ellian said nervously

(Sway with me by Michael Buble')

As the music started Exkaiser took the lead as he said he would and she followed him effortlessly. The crowd stared in awe as they saw them dancing in perfect sync with eachother. Exkaiser and Ellian were dancing a _very_ dirty and naughty tango, their eyes stare into eachothers souls as they moved with the music. Some couples in the crowd were getting aroused just by the way the both danced. Ellian was shivering from the way Exkaiser touched her, his hand ghostly touched every place she thought were not sensitive, his hot breath laped at her skin at the neck area. As the song ended she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned forward down, their noses touching and she felt breathless as he held her. The crowd cheered as Ellians cousins looked at them blushing madly as to what had happened. Exkaiser help Ellian up as she felt wobbly from being out of breath.

"That was- wow" Ellian panted

"Yea, it was" Exkaiser said

"I didn't know you could dance like _that_ "

"Your not too bad yourself"

"Did you just flirt with me?"

Exkaiser blushed embarressingly of what he just said and Ellian laughed at him playfully. The festival ended and they headed home for the night, 2 hours later they all made it, ate dinner and got ready for bed...well almost everyone. Exkaiser notice a full moon and figured it'll be hard for him to sleep tonight, but he stopped at what he was doing and heard the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He went towards the source of the voice and notice that someone was singing from the garden. As he went to the garden he notice that all the plant and flowers were at full bloom, even the trees were blooming. As he approached the tree he saw Ellian at the base of the tree singing to herself, he realized that it was her that was singing and stood there in awe as she began to sing.

 _~You are an ocean of waves_

 _weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream_

 _Yet may the tide ever change flowing like time, to the path, yours to climb_

 _Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand_

 _A divine blade lies before you_

 _So command the wake of dreams_

 _To restore the world, cut 'way the seams_

 _Join in our prayer- in our song- of birth rights and love_

 _Come the sun, illuminate the sky_

 _Pray that we may quell the dark_

 _Light take the throne_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _You are an ocean of waves_

 _weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream_

 _Yet may the tide ever change_

 _Flowing like time, to the path, yours to claim_

 _Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade_

 _Now a white ivory throne beckons_

 _So obtain the fate you sow_

 _On this path, be weary friend and foe_

 _Join in the tale- in the blight- of conquest and lies_

 _Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky_

 _Vow that we shall tear the light_

 _Dark seize the throne_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

 _May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue_

 _But surely a balance awaits_

 _So be it bliss or pain you gain_

 _Beyond the route-way's end, you'll gain resilience and weakness_

 _The trials- the thorn in your side- becomes the greatest strength in you_

 _Descend into the abyss thou see_

 _Where the hearts of wander_

 _Quietly, they wish and_ _weave_

 _Placing hope inside their one, pure dream_

 _After the storm stills its wake,_

 _May all be blessed, so the fate and fallen can find rest_

 _Your will, the water reflects, so all will know_

 _Your hand brought the morrow_

 _You are an ocean of waves_

 _weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream_

 _Yet may the tide ever change flowing like time, to the path, yours to climb_

 _You are an ocean of waves~_

After she sanged she saw Exkaiser watching her in awe. She felt so embarresst that she quickly tried to escape but he stopped her. He wanted to tell her something that he had wanted to say for a long time.

"Ellian wait"

"Exkaiser you shouldn't see me like that, I'm so sorry"

"No Ellian you sounded so beautiful"

"Really, you don't think its horrible?"

"Why would I ever say that, of course it was beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you walk, everything even what makes you _you_ "

"E-Exkaiser"

"Ellian, what I'm trying to say is that ever since we met I've fallen in love with you. You make my very spark pulse with love and skip a beat, your voice entrances me to be with you. You even made me weak in the knees and drool at the very sight of you"

Ellian shook as he spoke of his feeling for her, tears starting to fall from her cheeks. And Exkaiser was shaking too but out of passion for her.

"E-Ellian will you be my lover now and forever?" Exkaiser said with passion in his voice

"YES, I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR LOVER NOW AND FOREVER!" Ellian exclaimed as she hugged him tightly

He hugged her back and a little a while Exkaiser lifted Ellians chin up towards him and they finally kissed passionatly under the moonlight. They explored eachothers mouths and their tastes,Exkaiser was obviously dominate but Ellian didn't care she submitted to him the moment they first met. After what seem liked an eternity they broke apart from eachother and started to head for bed. As Ellian started to get ready her cousins had the most smugged look on their faces, she felt embarresst after they said that they placed a bet on weither or not she and him got hooked up. After they all got to bed Ellian and Exkaisers sparks sanged to one another, happy and joyful yet still wanting to be one with eachother. What was surprising is that both Ellian And Exkaiser smiled in their sleep.


	8. Episode 7

Chapter 7: Bitter Rivals

It's been two months since Exkaiser confess his love to Ellian and the duo started to date one another. Everyone at the Space Police HQ were so happy that Exkaiser _finally_ had a girlfriend for once in his life. All the men at the place were congratulating on him for hooking up with Ellian who's the talk of the building. Ellian and her cousins were giving the details to all the girls at the break room. After what seems like an eternity someone came to the office to tell the others some news.

"HEY GUYS, THE ELITES ARE BACK!"

And just like that everyone went to the landing pad in a hurry to welcome their best and finest to return. Ellian and her cousins were confused as to who the Elites were, Exkaiser on the other hand, well let's just say he and the leader of the Elites were not on good terms with each other and don't want anything to do with _HIM_. The girls were going to tell him what's going on and why he looked like he wanted to kill someone, that's when the doors opened revealing six handsome mechs who were the S.W.A.T team of the Space Police. One was a rifleman, second was a medic, the third was a sabotour, the fourth was a sniper, the fifth one was an hacker. That's when Ellian notice their leader, he had a regal look and frame to him, his beauty rivaled that to Exkaisers by a landslide, and it was obviously that he was the groups squad captain.

The leader and his group saw Ellian and her cousins and nearly rammed into eachother, they were in awe of the girls beauty and grace. Their leader knees almost buckled when he saw Ellian, she was the very definition of esquisite, rare, and exotic beauty. The leader approached her with utmost confidence and courage.

"Why hello there, I don't believe we've met. I'm Akira leader of the Elites."

Akira took Ellians hand and kissed it before letting it go

"He-hello, I-I'm Ellian Rai'u'jinn" Ellian said blushing hard

"Ellian, what a beautiful and exotic name" Akira said flirtingly

The rest of the Elites introduce themself to Ellians cousins, but they knew what game their playing and greeted them in a 'let stay as friends shall we' way. Exkaiser came back with Ellians drink and saw Akira flirting with her, he was seethingly mad at him for trying to take his girlfriend away. He set the drink down on his desk and approached Ellian and Akira.

"Ellian, I got your drink, it's on my desk"

"Oh, thanks Exkaiser" Ellian said grabbing the drink

"Hey, you don't mind if me and my cousins go to the training room do you?"

"No, not at all"

"Thanks babe"

Ellian kissed Exkaiser on the cheek and the girls went to the training room. Akira told his group to wait for him in the locker room and to wait for him there. They did as he said and went to the locker room leaving him and Exkaiser alone. They both went to the hangar since no one was there at the time to sort things out. When they arrived at the hangar the doors automaticly shut and the air around them suddenly shifted from a tense, light air to a murderous, thick air so thick that it was suffocating. It was no secret that Exkaiser and Akira _HATED_ eachother, in fact the looks they gave eachother was ominus, pissed and murderous. Exkaiser decide to be the one to break the death silence.

"Ok, lets get one thing and one thing straight. Ellian and I are _dating_ and that means that she is _off limits,_ so why don't you just _back off_ " Exkaiser said threatenly

"Well well, look who decided to _actually_ grow a pair, I was wondering what took you so long, _lion cub_ " Akira said mockingly

"Don't you call me that"

"Why not? It suits you don't you think?"

Exkaiser growls annoyingly

"I must admit, that Ellian girl's absolutely beautiful. How she hooked up with _you_ is beyond me and she could so much better."

"What are you going on about" Exkaiser said angerly

"Oh nothing, just curious on how a girl like that end up with a _boy_ like you" Akira said hitting a nerve on Exkaiser

"I'M NOT A BOY ANYMORE, AKIRA" Exkaiser yelled

"Temper temper little lion, you don't want Ellian seeing you like this do you?"

Exkaiser calmed down a bit and notice the door to the hanger opened, revealing Ellian was waiting for him.

"Oh there you are Exkaiser, me and my cousins found out that there's going to be a fight tournement tonight and anyone can participate."

"Really that sounds like fun. We'll have to get home and get ready for tonight now won't we" Exkaiser said flirtingly

"It's a date then"

"Yep, it's a date"

Ellian left to tell the girls about tonight, Exkaiser was about to leave when his shoulder was grabbed from behind by his rival.

"Don't forget, I will always be on top" Akira said threatenly letting go of Exkaisers shoulder

Later that night everyone was at the tournament, apparently anyone who want to duke it out with their rivals or friends can enter. Exkaiser, Ellian and her cousins had arrived to see the Elites were expecting them. Exkaiser inwardly groaned at the fact that his rival was there and wanted Ellian for himself. The girls were a huge hit at the tournament as they won every battle. Ellian was already at the arena waiting for her last opponent for the night when the announcer revealed that Akira was her last opponent, Exkaiser and Ellians cousins watched the event take place little did anyone know that Akira had a devious plan in place.

"Well beautiful looks like I'm your last opponent, don't worry though _I_ won't hurt you"

"HA, do we really want to see _two_ little bitches out here?"

The crowd oooed at the trash talk Ellian said and were already placing bets. The bell rang and the two launched at eachother, Akira attacked first but was surprised when Ellian dodged his ever move effortlessly. The crowd was amazed at the two and how it looked like they were dancing. After a few blows were exchange Akira was exhausted but not Ellian obviously, the Elites were shocked no one survived their leaders attacks and live to tell the tale, they wanted to know just who is this girl and where did she and her cousins come from. Akira caught his second wind while she was already ready for round two, Ellian launched at him ready to end this fight, but before she knew it Akira grabbed her wrist and waist. Ellian yelped shockingly and Akira forcefully kissed her on the lips. The crowd wolf whistled and whoop at the scene before them, Exkaiser saw this and was _absolutely_ livid at Akira. Akira broke the kiss and slammed her to the ground, she landed on her back hard. Her cousins were too livid at this, for someone to do that was playing dirty. The other Elites cheered for their leader and one of them said that 'the bitch needed to learn her place' and got smacked upside to the head by the sniper of the group.

Ellian got up and launched herself at Akira looking for blood. Akira saw her and manage to get behind her and ripped Ellians top exposing her breast which she covered up with her arms and lept a foot away from him. The crowd was getting excited at sight and cheered for Akira, as he came closer he was launched backwards as Ellian kicked him back. Apperently her kicks were as dangerous as her punches, every blow sent him back further and further until Ellian rappid kicked him like what Chun Li from Street Fighter did and knocked him out. Ellian emerged victorious and the crowd cheered for her, she was about to get off the arena when she got tackled to the ground by Akira who apperently was not happy. He then yanked her back by the hair and threaten her venomously.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT, NO ONE INSULTS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Akira yelled in rage

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DU-"

Before she could even finish Akira slapped her across the face. The whole arena gasped and felt sorry for her, even some of the Elites were sorry for her. Her cousins were about to rescue her but someone got there before they could in a blurr, Akira was then tossed to the other side of the arena and Ellian looked up to see Exkaiser standing over her _protectingly_. What shocked her was that his eyes were full of determination and rage, Exkaisers eyes never left Akiras form as he struggled to get up. Thats when Ellian realized those were not the eyes of someone looking for revenge this was and alpha male protecting its future mate from a threat, and that threat was another male looking for trouble, and boy did he ever.

"Ellian, are you ok" Exkaiser said worried but not leaving his sight of his target

"Yeah, I'm fine, bastard played dirty thats all" Ellian said pissed at Akira

"HEHEHE COME TO SAVE YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND LION CUB?! TAKE A GOOD LOOK CAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU SHE'S COMMING WITH ME WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" Akira said enraged

That's when Ellian smelled the air, there was an extremely strong sent of alcohol and it was coming from Akira. Then it all started to come together: Akira was _drunk_ out of his mind, and was _not_ a happy drinker. Akira then attacked Ellian but was sent flying when Exkaiser uppercut him, Akira was now livid with one thing in mind: blood. He then switch targets and launched himself at him as Exkaiser countered.

 **HELLION BLADES**

 **IMPACT FLASH**

Akira got hit and was now pissed

 **EXECUTION PIKE**

 **NOVA FLAME**

Akira was sent flying again

 **SPIKE CUTTER**

He tried to get up but was pinned to the ground by the spikes and was furious. Exkaiser stepped on Akiras chest with one of his pedes and held himself tall and victorious, his eyes were of dominance and warning.

"Don't you EVER touch Ellian like that again. If you do I'll break you in two, you fill me?"

"Tch, whatever" Akira said giving up on the fight

After the fight Exkaiser picked up Ellians top and gave it to her, she took back her top and tied a knot in the back until she could fix it. The tournament was over and everyone went back home for the night. After Exkaiser and Ellians cousins got ready for bed and he heard noises from downstairs, he went down to investigate and found Ellian crying. He immediatly went to her to calm her down.

"Ellian? Ellian what's the matter, why are you crying?"

"Exkaiser, I-I should've saw the signs of what he was doing and I completely fell for it. You probrably think that I'm worthless now"

"You are not worthless to me, Ellian"

Ellian looks away from Exkaiser

"Ellian, look at me"

He gently pulls her face towards him

"As long as I'm here, nothing and I do mean nothing will hurt you so long as I breathe"

"Exkaiser"

She kisses him and he kisses her back gently, soothing away the fear that Akira put in her. They broke apart and he licks the tears from her face away, she too licks him on the cheek submittingly until they resume their kiss. Their arms wrapped around eachother in comfort and his spark gently sings to hers, Exkaiser then broke the kiss and trailed his mouth to the spot in between the back of the lower jaw and the neck and gently suckled on it. Ellian subconsciously moaned as he then lightly and gently bit at the spot.

"E-Exkaiser, t-thats my s-sweet spot"

"Really now?"

Continues to bite at the spot

"Ah, n-no s-stop you can't I'm not ready for this"

Exkaiser stops biting her sweet spot

"All right we'll stop here"

"T-thank you"

"No problem, by the way why is that spot so special?"

"It's what me and my cousins clans do...when we...mate"

"huh?"

"Us females have it to, when our males bite at it, show our loyalty and submition"

Exkaiser blushed madly and decided to not do that again unless giving permission

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again without your consent"

"Thanks babe"

"Anytime, now lets get to bed"

He carried her bridal style and set her on his bed, as he got ready for bed Ellian fell asleep and was replaying what Akira said in his head. He death gripped his hands as Akiras words echoed in his mind over and over again but made a promise to himself.

 _"You will not have her, no one like you Akira, no one will EVER hurt her. Not as long as I breathe. My spark will guard hers from anyone who threatens her. Still I got alot to learn from them, I hope nothing big and lethal comes. I couldn't bear to see my sweet Ellian severely hurt or worse"_

With that he then went to bed wrapping himself protectively around her with comfort and support and fell asleep. But somewhere in space a powerful and dangerous creature was begining to stirr from its sleep, its hideous and monsterous face emerged from from the planets volcano. The beast opened its eyes and roared at the sky as it finally awoken from its slumber, many people from every planet feared this creature and the 5 Demon Slayer Clans view this monster as a trophy worthy of any of them. This was their ultimate prize: the Cyber Archfiend.


	9. Episode 8

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter on Saturday, I was at the Wakamatsu Farm for their 150 year anniversity. I had such a blast there and when I came back home I was so tired so... Anyways I'm back and ready to continue this story.**

 **Warning: major blood guts and gore later on**

Chapter 8: The Cyber Archfiend

The next morning Ellian woke in Exkaisers room again, but she didn't mind as long as he was there right beside her. She licked the tip of his nose which cause him to stirr, she lightly giggled at him as he woke up.

yawns "Well...good morning to you too" Exkaiser said sarcasticly

giggles "Sorry your too predictable" Ellian said playfully

"Me? Predictable? No."

Exkaiser pokes Ellian playfully and she giggles

"Are you ticklish?" Exkaiser said curiously

"No" Ellian lied which unfortunately Exkaiser notice immediately

"Is that so?"

Tickle attacks Ellian

"HAHAHA NO STOP THAT TICKLES!"

Exkaiser flips her on her back, sits on top of her and resumes his assult

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do you give up Ellian?" Exkaiser said playfully

"YES HAHAHA I GIVE UP!" Ellian said

Exkaiser gets off of Ellian and both got ready for the day. After breakfast Exkaiser, Ellian and her cousins were getting for patrol when all of a sudden an emergency meeting was called and everyone rushed to the Space Police HQ. When they arrived the whole place was packed with police, Elites and FBI like officials. What surprised the girls was that every military and Secret Service brach were here even Exkaisers father was here as well which ment one thing only, someone or something bad happened. As everyone gathered at the meeting the Supreme Commander of the military stepped forwardto tell everyone the news.

"What I'm about to show each and every one of you does NOT leave this room. EVER."

Showed thepicture of a destroyed planet and everyone gasped

"We don't know HOW it happened, but we do know WHAT did it"

The next pic showed the beast and made everyone in the room tremble in fear. Well almost everyone.

"This creature is responsible for the destruction of not one, but two planets. So far we-"

Before the man could even finish a dagger came and struck the beast's picture dead center of the head. Everyone turned to see Ellian and her cousins having a 'it's hunting time' look mix with a very bloodthirsty aura emminating from them.

"FINALLY, our clans hunting trophy comes out to play with US" Ellian said in predetor way

"Do you know this creature?" the Supreme Commander said confused

"Our clan hunts these bastards because they alone can lead an army of Cyber Demons and their nests"

Everyone were shocked at this new knowledge

"Does it have a name or whatever it goes by?" Asurakaiser said

"HEHE, I'm surprised that this planet hasn't been attacked by it. Then again our ancestors DID drove them back. It's called by many nickname but it'll always be the Cyber Archfiend"

"So then the big question is: can it be killed?" the Supreme Commander asked

"Yes but, if you all go half of this room and your troops will be dead long before you can even get a scratch on it" Ellian said brutally truthful

"More like they won't land the first shot" Sparky whispered jokingly

A while after comming up with the battle plans they all got ready for the fight ahead. The girls and Exkaiser were already half way through space when Exkaiser spoke.

"You guys really think this will work?" Exkaiser asked

"Of course it will, just stick close to us and don't hold back" Susie said

"Ok"

They all arrived at the planet below as did the military and Secret Service, the police and the Elites already evacuated the planet for all hell will break loose. After they landed and set up a base of operation the Supreme Commander was giving orders to provide support to Ellian and her cousins. Exkaiser saw his father and he led them both to a more private area to talk.

"You should've went with your fellow police men son, it'll be too dangerous for someone like you" Asurakaiser said

"I can't do that dad, not when Ellian needs my help" Exkaiser replied

"She and her cousins can handle themself, no need to get yourself killed"

" I won't be killed, I'll be there right beside her"

"You'll be in their way"

"They taught so much when I first met them"

"You don't know that"

"Of course I do. Everthing I do is all thanks to them"

"DON't you DARE argue with me"

"I'm NOT arguing with you I'm telling the TRUTH"

Asurakaiser growls

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME BOY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER DAD!"

"I SAID THAT-"

"I LOVE ELLIAN!"

Asurakaiser reeled his head back a little and went wide eyed in shock of what his son just said

"I love her dad, she makes me weak in the knees, she swims in my processor, I want to protect her with everything I got." Exkaiser confessed

"You are willing to lay down your life for her?" Asurakaiser said

"Yes"

"You are willing to guard her, love her and make her happy?"

"Yeah, why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I was in love with a girl, just like you are right now" Asurakaiser confessed

"You were?" Exkaiser said confused

"Yes I was, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she walked. Everything but... I was afraid to ask her and when I _finally_ had the courage to confess my love to her... I was too late. A male from her clan won her heart and I deeply regretted not telling her how I felt." Asurakaiser said emotionly

"That's what I told Ellian"

chuckles "I figure that you would be the one to admit your feelings to Ellian"

"Wait, are you saying that you LOVE Ellian?!"

"No. I was in love with her mother, Luna"

Exkaiser was shocked at what his father said and after their talk they got ready for battle. After the girls scouted the area they led the troops to the nest where they recently found, Exkaiser stayed close to the girls as they entered the nest. What the troops saw was absolutely horrific... bits and pieces of corpses littered the floor, the air smelled of rotten flesh and death, and one freshly dismembered body that died hours ago. They all split up into groups hoping to find any survivors. Exkaiser, Ellian and her cousins got deeper in the nest they got a call saying that they got the remaining survivors and are going to get them to safety. Suddenly the earth shook and they all got out of the nest, the Cyber Demons attacked the group outside the nest but were strucked by the girls and Exkaiser.

 **TWIN SCYTHE HURRICANE**

 **ARTIC DAGGERS**

 **EARTHQUAKE HAMMER**

 **THUNDERING KNUCKLES**

 **BLUE FIRE BLADE WHIP**

 **IMPACT FLASH**

Thirty or so Cyber Demon fell dead instantly

"THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! STOP CRYING LIKE PUSSIES AND FIGHT!" Ellian said with sheer authority that even Asurakaiser was surprised and a little scared

 _"Makers breath, she's starting to act just like her mother"_ Asurakaiser thought fearfully

The soldiers did as told and attacked the Cyber Demons head on. The earth once again shook violently, and the Cyber Archfiend emerged from the nest, the soldiers saw it and were terrified. The girls rolled their eyes as some of the soldiers literally pissed themselves, Exkaiser and Asurakaiser were in utter shock, how could something this big could even exists let alone be possible to kill. The Cyber Archfiend turned its horrendous head towardsd them and saw Ellian and her cousins.

 **"HMMMM, I HAVEN'T SMELLED THE SCENT OF THE 5 DEMON SLAYER CLANS IN AGES"**

Everone but the girls gasped at the beasts capability to speek

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR SORRY ASS TO COME OUT OF HIDING, NOW COME AND WELOME YOUR DEATH BRINGERS YOU UGLY, COCK SUCKING BITCH!" Ellian yelled ready for a fight

 **"OH NO YOUNG ONE, IT IS YOU WHO SHALL DIE!"** the beast said lunging at them

They both collided with each other sending shockwaves through out the battlefeild. Blows were exchanged, scratches and bruises were shown, blood spilled upon the earth. Exkaiser was in awe on how Ellian and her cousins were _hurting_ it and with relative ease, he then joined the fight and was pretty good on handling himself and his father and the army attacked the beast head on. The battle was at the end when the beast relized that its army was wiped out and was backed to a corner bleed heavily.

 **"YOU DARE WIPE OUT MY ARMY?! I, ARK'TORAK WIL NOT DIE HERE, YOU HEAR ME I WILL NEVER-"**

"OH MY GOD, SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Ellian shouted

 **THUNDER STRIKE**

The beast drops dead after the attack shattered its skull and peirced through the bone like it was nothing. Everyone cheered as the battle was finally over and they witness something that was never seen in a long, long time: a Demon Slayers hunt. After they cleaned up and assets the damage everyone started to return home, a while later Exkaiser, Ellian and her cousins made it to his place and got ready for bed. Well almost everyone as Exkaiser and Ellian were having a make out session at the tree where they confessed their love for one another, he pinned her to the tree and as they were kissing eachother his hand began to roam all over her body. They broke the kiss and he wanted to tell her the big question.

"Ellian, I have to tell you something _very_ important" Exkaiser said blushing

"What is it" Ellian asked

"We've known eachother for a couple of months now"

"Has it already been that long?"

"Yes it has and...er...um"

"Exkaiser, what's wrong? Is something wrong cause if it is you can tell me"

"N-no nothings wrong, I just-"

Ellain cups Exkaisers cheeks and gives him a peck on the lips

"Like I said you can tell me anything"

"Ellian... will you be my conjux endura, my mate?"

Ellian cried of joy and shook passionatly

"YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES, I'LL BE YOUR CONJUX ENDURA!"

They passionatly kissed eachother as they were overjoyed with love for one another. After they kissed they headed straight to bed for the night. Ellians cousins overheard everything and were so happy for their cousin and future cousin getting hitched. Exkaiser and Ellian snuggled up to eachother as they drifted off to their dreamlands. Their sparks sang a love song to one another as they danced in their spark casing, Exkaiser and Elllian unknowingly purred lovingly at eachother in their sleep. As the night went on Asurakaiser thought of Ellians mother Luna and how proud she would be at her daughter right now and he too went to bed for the night. What a beautiful night to fall in love.


	10. Episode 9

**Hi guy so** **sorry for the long wait I had to take a break from writing and was having trouble with the title but now I'm back and ready to continue with the story. WARNING: This chapter contains sex to the best of my ability. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 9: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

The next day at the Space Police HQ's wash room, Exkaiser had Ellian pinned against the wall as they grind their private parts together. Ellian was struggling to keep up with him as he was gettin more and more dominant with each grind. They were making out feverishly, panting and were blushing madly. Moans escaped from their mouths as he roughly thrusts his hips into hers and fondles her ass in a circular motion. They then stopped their little moment as both were out of breath and were worried that someone might catch them in the act. They both cleaned themselves and headed back to the others. As they headed back Susie, Susan, Myra, Haru, and Sparky told them that they got a new mission and that they were all needed, without thinking they all went to the mission location. Half way through space they found what they were looking for.

Sees a battle ahead

"What the hells going on here?!" Susie said shockingly

"Damn it they're all ready here" Exkaiser said

"Who is?" Ellian asked

"Space Pirates"

"Space Pirates?" Haru asked like she heard something stupid

"Yeah and they're trying to free their boss"

"And who is the boss of these bozos?" Myra said

Before Exkaiser could answer a robot Indominus Rex appears and kills the guards who were trying to keep the other Space Pirates away.

"That is one UGLY mother!" Susan said

Sniff sniff "Well well, looks like this one smells like a Cyber Demon Worshiper" Ellian said predatorly

The others soon smelled it's scent and went to predator mode. The robot turned it's head and notices Exkaiser.

"Hehehe I never thought I get to kill not only those rotten Demon Slayers but Asurakaisers SON as well" the robot said

"How do you know my father?" Exkaiser asked

"Oh we go back a few year, in fact I was the one who killed his beloved, Luna"

Ellian then lunged at the robot in raged at what this monster did to her mother. The others then join the fight as Exkaiser and Ellian attacked the robot together. They managed to kill the robot but A ricochet middle hit Ellian and Exkaiser sending them both to the planet below. He then grabbed her and held her tight as they braced for impact. Then everything went black.

Sometime later Ellian woke up in a waterfall cave with bioluminescent flora. She then notices Exkaiser was on top of her again but she also saw a wound on his back and it was bleeding, from the looks of it he sheilded her from the impact and that he took the full brunt of it. Without thinking she tended to his wounds and went to get some herbs to help heal his wound faster. By the time it was night time Exkaiser began to stir.

Exkaiser gets up too quickly

"ARG" he yelps

"Exkaiser don't get up so fast you'll hurt yourself" Ellian said conserningly

"Ellian? What happened?"

"We were hit by a ricochet missle and fell to this planet. You also took the full brunt of the impact when we crashed, I managed to bind your wounds"

"Is that why my back hurts so much?"

"Yes"

Exkaiser notices the she was about to cry

"Ellian, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that...I rushed into battle knowing you'll get hurt like this. Its just that he killed my mother and i got so mad that I wanted to avenge my mother" Ellian cried

As she rambled on Exkaiser then came closer and closer to her then cupped one of her cheeks with his hand and kisses her tenderly

"Hmm? Mmm" Ellian moaned

they broke the kiss and he licked her tears away

"Ellian. As long as I live I'll protect you no mattter what comes at us"

"Exkaiser"

( Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John)

They resume their kissing as Exkaiser gently lays her on the ground. Ellian moans, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then broke their kiss and began to sucking and gentle nipping at her sweet spot, making her moan and squirm beneth him. Exkaiser then started to strip her of her clothes starting from the top. When her top was removed and tossed to the side, her 36 D cup breast were bare for him to see. He could easily cover them with his hands since he's a mechanoid and all.

Exkaiser then sucked one of her breasts while fondling with the other with his hand. Ellian moans as he effortlessly sucked on her breast licking it in a cicular motion and gently pinching her nipple on the other. He then began to strip her bottom clothes exposing her womanhood to cool crisp air. He started to remove his top armor and tossed to were Ellians clothes are as he resumed their love making. He then inserts a finger and Ellian moans a little louder as he inserts another finger and start thrusting them. Ellian trembles at this new wave of pleasure when Exkaiser started to add a third finger while thrusting his fingers. He kisssed his way down to her womanhood and started to lick it making her tremble and moans even more as he went deeper into her folds. Not long after she came into his mouth and he gulped down on her cum, not missing a single drop. After his drink he and Ellian resumed their kissing, their reproductive organ in full heat. They broke their kiss and stare into each others souls as they know it in their sparks. Exkaiser removed his lower armor and Ellian looked down shyly at his thick spike.

Ellian gasps a little

"You alright my love?" Exkaiser said with concern

"Y-your spikes so big" Ellian said nervously

"Why thank you, it runs in my dads family" Exkaiser said proudly

"I don't think it'll fit"

"It's ok Ellian, I got you. We'll do this together"

Ellian nods as he slowly enters his spike in her entrance making her have a little tummy bulge from his spikes size. Her head throws back at the sheer size of his spike pushed against her nodes and instantly hits her G-spot, moaning at this new sensation through out her body. Exkaiser began to thrust slowly for Ellian to get use to the feeling then sped up. As he thrust her body trembled even more and her breasts rocked up and down with his thrusting, they both moan as their rythm increased little by little. Their spark casing opened allowing their sparks to merge with one another.

"OH, OH EXKAISER YES, YES MORE, MORE PLEASE OH" Ellian moaned

"NGH ELLIAN, OH ELLIAN MY LOVE AH" Exkaier moaned as well

Ellian then senst a dominate male predator aura and saw Exkaiser tremble with passion. She was shocked when he looked up to her, he had an eye of a dragon claiming it's prize and thrusted faster, harder and rougher. He held on to her hips with all his strength, which will leave bruises in the morning, and grunted ferally. He then started to bite at her sweet spot as he thrusted relentlessly into her G-spot making Ellian moan louder, screamming his name to the heavens.

"E-EXKAISER I'M GONNA"

"THEN LET'S DO IT TOGETHER"

They got close to their overload and Exkaiser thrusted even faster, harder and rougher. He then thrusted one last time before he and Ellian overloaded simultaniously.

" **EXKAISER** "

" **ELLIAN** "

Thick rope after thick rope of transfluid entered into her womb as they both collasped from exhaustion. Exkaiser pulled out of her and wrapped the both of them in a blanket that he was resting on when he was recovering, their sparks returning to their rightful places and their spark casings closed. She then snuggled close to him and he did the same.

"You're a beast my love" Ellian panted

"Hehe well your not so bad yourself either" Exkaiser replied

"I love you"

"Love you too sweetspark"

They both drifted off to sleep as they are now conjux endura forever. That morning they got dressed as a rescue party came and picked them up. Everyone at the HQ were so releived that they both are alive and ok. After Exkaiser got healed properly Ellian, her cousins and himself all went back to his place. At home her cousins noticed some hickies all over her even the mark of claimage on her sweet spot was there. She explained what happened and they all celebrated on her and Exkaiser _finally_ 'getting some' and having him as the new member of the Clans. That night after celebrating they headed straight for bed, Exkaiser and Ellian snuggled each other and went to sleep still thinking on their magical night together.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guy sorry about not putting up new chapter lately, I had so much stuff to care of... but its all taken care of and I'm back for more. Be sure to like, review and support since this is my first fanfic and all. Warning: this chapter is short... my bad. now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 10: Vacation At The Beach

Ellian was the first to wake up the next morning in Exkaisers arms. She smiled and tenderly licked his cheek, but didn't seem to wake him. She then kissed his lips while moaning softly and he kissed back in response.

"Good morning my love" Ellian said lovingly

"Mmm, you should wake me up like this more often" Exkaiser said flirtingly

Giggles "Your such a tease" Ellian laughs

They both got ready for the day and so did Susie, Susan, Myra, Haru and Sparky. After they ate their fill they all went to HQ, well almost everyone.

"Hey babe, why aren't you coming a long we'll be late" Ellian said causing her cousins to stop in their tracks

"Well for starters, I got a whole week off" Exkaiser explained

"SERIOUSLY!?" Susan yelled in excitement

"Yep and I was thinking that we should go to the beach if that's ok with you guys" Exkaiser asked

They all agreed and got ready for the beach. When they arrived the girls went to the changing room while Exkaiser watched their stuff at their spot on the black sand beach. A minute went by and there was a comotion coming from where the beach meets the sidewalk, but what irritated Exkaiser was that there was a lot of males who were wolf whistling and drooling at the sight of the girls. The twins wore fringed bikinis that matched their hairs with wind markings, Myra wore a bikini with jungle patterns, Haru wore a hankerchief one-piece with ice crystal decorated at every single edge and Sparky wore a one shoulder one-piece with lightning bolts. Exkaiser blushed madly when he saw Ellians swimsuit, she wore a blue fire monokini that was snugged fit like a glove and zipped up in the front. She saw him blushing and giggled at him, which made him pout a little. Throughout the week they were having a blast, they swam with some sea creatures, played volleyball, and somehow caught some fish to eat. At the end of the day they all headed back home. After Ellians cousins went to bed Ellian wanted to give Exkaiser a little surprise before bed.

Ellian gets on top of Exkaiser and kisses him making him kiss back in response. She then began to massage his spike casing which made him moan with pleasure.

"Mmm, Ellian since when did you became _dominant_?" Exkaiser said with lust

"When you took my virginity" Ellian moaned

"Well then by all means my dear, _take me like I took you_ "

They both removed their armor and Ellian started to slowly went down on his spike, then started to ride it cowgirl style. It started slow at first but then sped up, Exkaiser held on to her hips as he thrusted up as she came down making the sensation even more intense.

" AH, AH, EXKAISER I LOVE HOW YOU DO THAT YES, YES!"

" NGH, NGH YOU LIKE THAT HUH?! WELL I HOPE YOUR READY FOR WHAT COMES NEXT ELLIAN!"

They both went harder, faster and rougher as they sped up. Metal smacking against flesh, mechanoid breeding a biomech as they went at inhuman speed nearing their climax.

They both overloaded

" **EXKAISER** "

" **ELLIAN** "

Ellian collapsed on Exkaiser as his thick rope of transfluid fill her womb to the brim. After he pulled out of her they both snuggled under the blankets and went to sleep with blissful smiles on their faces.


	12. AN 3

**Hi guys so sorry for not updating new chapters lately. My internet was down so** **I had no way of posting any new chapters. But it came back on and I'm ready to go as soon as I rewatch all 48 episodes of Exkaiser for me to get the idea and stuff till then please read, subscribe and review the story. And let me know in my forum of your thoughts and opinions on it cause it goes by the same name. Till then my fellow readers and writers bye-bye.**


	13. AN 4

**hi guys after i rewatched all 48 episodes of Exkaiser... i went through a weird ass phase for 4 months. I'm deeply sorry for not posting new chapters lately. please be ever so patient until this Saturday for new chapters. remember to read, review and like the story as it progresses. till then my ever so faithful readers and writers, bye bye.**


	14. Episode 11

**Sorry about not posting new chapters on Saturday. My granda came over and we went shopping for some stuff and I completely forgot about it. but it's all good now i got some stuff i need and im back in action. now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 11

A few weeks later, while Ellians cousins were still sleeping, she hopped in the hot shower and and began to get herself clean. As she was showering Exkaiser snuck in and stripped off his armor, and tipped toed behind her. As soon he was close enough he placed his right hand on her shoulder, she jumped and quickly turned to see him with a smugged look on him.

"YEEK, EXKAISER WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SCARED ME, YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T HIT YOU" Ellian yelled in embarressment and surprise.

Laughs at Ellians perdicament

"Oh Ellian, I love the way you get spooked easily. Especially if I _tease_ you" Exkaiser chuckled

Ellian growls in rage and embarressment but noticed that he was naked and was in the shower with her.

"By the way, why are you in the shower with me?" she asked

He chuckles

"Well what do you think?"

He kissed her on the lips and she returned the favor. As they exploered eachothers mouths he gently pushed up against the shower wall and pins her while his hands roamed every inch of her body. They broke their kiss and she finally knew what came next.

"Mmh, frisky this morning my love?" Ellian asked

He licked his lips seductively "Oh you know it and _love_ it"

She giggles "Well now, let's not keep you waiting my _lion king_ "

"Ooo, I like that. I _really_ like that" Exkaiser purred

They resume their kissing as he lifts Ellians legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her ass and began to massage them in a circular motion with them. She moans at this and shivers in pleasure, his interfacing panel clicked open and his fully erect, thick spike sprung free from its housing. Ellian still can't get over on how big and thick his spike was even after the few times they interfaced. With out warning he rammed his spike in her womanhood peircing at her g spot which made her head flung back staring at him since she's smaller than him in size and the fact she's a biomechanoid and all. Exkaiser started slow but he immediately sped up hitting her g spot all the while, they kissed as he sped up faster, harder and rougher.

"NGH, NGH DAMN ELLIAN YOUR SO TIGHT! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" Exkaiser growled in pleasure

"PLEASE, OH PLEASE EXKAISER TAKE ALL OF MY VIRGINITY! I HAVE TOO MUCH OF IT ALREADY! OH, OH!" Ellian wimpered

"WELL THEN MY DEAR, I JUST HAVE TO POUND YOU INTO OBLIVION UNTIL _ALL_ OF IT IS _MINE_ AND MINE ALONE!" Exkaiser declared

"OH YES, PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_!" Ellian cried out of love

Exkaiser did as he said and grinded her into oblivion show no mercy in their love making, getting closer to their climax.

They both came together

" **ELLIAN** "

" **EXKAISER** "

He filled her womb to the brim with his hot seed until he was out and pulled out of her. They both collasped on the floor holding eachother, touching their foreheads together as they they cupped each others cheeks in a blissful aftermath of their love making. After a while they got themselves cleaned up and joined the her cousins for yet another mission. When they got the assignment they headed towards the location and notice that the planet had a giant metal ring around it. Not only that, but there were ships of all shapes and sizes indicating that the planets ring was actually a spaceport and they decide to land on one of the docking bays.

Little did they know of what dangers lie ahead.

 **A/N: I couldn't think of a title and decided to make this chapter short... that is all.**


	15. Notification

all of this month there will be no new chapters as I mourn my grandmother, on my mom side, past away 3 weeks ago. the story is not dead or cancled and will return in March... I hope you all understand and will continue to like, subscribe and review the story. Until then my fellow readers and writers, bye bye


End file.
